Of All Things Lacking Luck
by Alesscandria
Summary: "A 13 is life and mystery beyond comprehension of you, little boy. It is not one sole existence, it is many. It is not one sole concept, it is several. It is, however, one sole being. Wouldn't that be right, Mr. butler?" Time continues. Hurry up. Boy.
1. ONE

Ciel was always busy. If not busy, always ignoring me.

He didn't like to talk so, he didn't. Not to me at least. To that creepy butler of his.

He didn't like to spend time. Not with me at least. With his creepy friends, like that butler of his.

I do love him- with my whole being- terribly cheesy as it may sound. But my body was emptying, my soul breaking. Sixteen years of loving, earning less than nothing for it. I may be his betrothed, but I can never be his lover. Not in his eyes. I was tiring fast.

I needed escape.

I needed it, fast. Before I became beyond repair. I was good at putting on an act for my family, friends, even Ciel. The happy, innocent and naive little girl I was perceived to be. I didn't let anyone into my sad, dark, threatening interior. Sadly, my act was tiring as fast as the actress. It simply wouldn't do much longer. But then-

My escape arrived.

The darkness surrounding me was suddenly sucked out of the air into a being, materializing before my eyes. Tall, slim figure. Clad in black. Straight, dark hair. And blood red eyes.

Just like the butler.

I should've screamed. I'm sure Lizzy four years prior would have. Still I didn't. I simply sat there, at the edge of my bed, looking straight on. Not Scared. Unwavering. Silent and still, as the flawless being in front of me. I suppose I was mesmerized, perhaps even spellbound would be appropriate. He- I assumed male- was quite stunning. I wouldn't go as far as saying beautiful, as I have experienced true beauty in the form of Ciel. This "man" was, altogether, quite captivating though. His figure was quite strapping, the hair almost sparkling bright, even in its darkness. It was however the eyes that held my attention. Those eyes, I was sure I'd seen them- of course.

That butler.

My thoughts turned bitter, my mouth sour, my throat dry with anger. I supposed my eyes darkened and my brows creased. The man smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Jealous I see?" His voice was not as smooth as Sebastian, but twice as dark.

"I don't see why you should know," I challenged boldly.

"I've quite the catch this time, haven't I? You seem to be acquainted to a certain aquaintee of mine. You are also very special to the subject of his interests as well. Quite nice, yes. I shall so enjoy having you as my next... companion, of sorts. What say?" He extended an arm, a gesture I found most improper considering the circumstance of our meeting and the place. His fingers extended. I suppose he wanted me to place my palm in his. The idea of it scared me. The thought revolted, created a certain churning in my stomach.

Too bad my bitterness got the better of me.

I shrugged of my fears, somehow, and placed my hand in his. He pulled me into his arms, kneeled, rested my back against his knee, then placed his hand over my heart. "What could there possibly be to loose Sir? What say?" A light shone from his hands and I felt a sharp pain piercing my entire body. My back arched, my mouth wide as if to scream. But not a sound.

"More than you could possibly guess my dear." A smile graced his lips and I blacked out before I could say a single word.

That was the day a demon came and said he would take me away from my pain. Ok, I said. So away I went.


	2. TWO

Thirteen cases in thirteen weeks. A lawsuit for thirteen hundred pounds. Thirteen broken dishes in my house. Thirteen trees needing replacing in my yard. Thirteen of my best knives and guns missing. Thirteen bars of chocolate left in my office drawer. Why thirteen?

I has solved ten cases so far, and was currently looking onto the eleventh. They were relatively easy compared to my past encounters. These were the young immature offspring of the larger threat. Simple as a slender piece of slick, chocolate-coated chocolate pie. My mouth watered.

The lawsuit to which my Funtom Company was subjected was an easy fix as well. Some half insane toymaker who thought I had stolen the idea for a singing doll from him. Too bad I had Sebastian steal any evidence of that possibly being true from him and burning it. Even if I did, and I know I didn't, it couldn't be chanced having such attention drawn to my name for such a meager case. It was stupid and I needed as much privacy as I could have for my real job. It was terribly difficult being a watchdog after all. Well, for anyone but me.

Work had me stressed and tired. Refusal to sleep because of it was wearing me out. Nightmares waking me from slumber stealing whatever rest I could possibly grasp. I was a simply complicated sixteen-year-old existence with nothing to sustain himself but chocolate, tea, and the affections of a certain blonde. My life was far from "ideal" at this point but considering, when had it ever even been close to? Even with Sebastian at my side the cases were stressful. The growing anticipation of him just waiting for the day he gets to feast... on me. It doesn't help one bit.

This day in particular was going far worse than ideal. I had gotten nowhere with my case and Yard was taking way too long analyzing the lawsuit. Not to mention all the thirteen business in my life was definitely pissing me off.

Little did I know things could get worse.

~ 4hours later; late 5o'clock

Night was quickly approaching and I was still at my desk, no work done, no problems solved. No parents avenged, nothing eaten. Life was basically normal. Not quite. Something loud and bright was missing from this type of day.

"Young master, there's a letter." I hated it when he snuck up like that. I let the grip on the gun under my desk go and looked up, scowling at him. Of course, he simply smiled and walked over. I look the letter off the trey and waved my hand in dismissal.

"You may go." He didn't move. Instead he considered and spoke again, successfully making my mood worse.

"I'm afraid you may want to read that before ordering me out so fast." He smiled again. I got a bad feeling but pushed it aside to make way for my anger.

"When did I need to start listening to you?" I sliced the envelope open and removed its contents. I turned the envelope over. It was from Earl Grey. Wonderful. Another case. At least now there's fourteen. Thank goodness for that.

"Dear Ciel,

Such a joke. I do not find you at all dear, but we simply must keep professional, correct?"

I smiled- for our mutual dislike- and continued.

"Regrettably, the queen has taken ill. A slight cold but even so, she is getting old. Most grudgingly the deed of writing to you was passed along to me. Terrible isn't it? Back on track then.

"It has been brought to our attention, something of quite a disturbing nature. It would seem quite the normal job for you except this one... a bit closer to your heart if you would."

Closer to my heart? As if one exists? Suddenly soft, blonde curls tickled my face and warmth of another embraced my body. Noticing Sebastian watching me, amused, I shook it off and continued.

"Presently, quite a few young, virtuous and potentially wealthy women have been going missing, thirteen to be exact."

Thirteen again. Something is wrong here.

"All very similar in age, features, build, circumstance, everything. Miss Jane Bridges and Miss Rosamund Dire to name a couple. These pretty ladies disappear in the midst of night, a soft white rose to replace them on a perfectly made bed in the morning for all to see. At first we thought it might just be some sort of sick joke. It seems to be more than that now."

Just now? Why am I getting a bad feeling?

"The two most recent cases are the ones that caught our attentions. These spanned an exact four weeks apart, both more disturbing than cases prior. The first was a Miss Victoria Parker. Disappeared the night of the fifteenth of April from her room at the family townhouse in London, same as always, a mint white rose replacing her on a perfectly made bed the next day. The morning of May first the family leaving the house decides to take one last look at her room.

"And there she lies, bloodied and violated on her bed."

I swallowed thickly. My thoughts jumped from the bloodied corpse beside Madame Red to Lizzy for whatever reason. Sebastian only continued to smile at me, making me feel like I needed to puke. I don't even know what could have gotten me so shaken. I continued.

"The next may be a bit hard for you, Phantomhive. Yesterday, night of the thirteenth of May-"

Thirteen. Blasted thirteen. I started to shake, somehow sensing the worst that was still yet to reach my conscious mind, though foreshadowed in all moments before to the subconscious.

"Elizabeth Middleford-"

My eyes widened. I puked, somehow able to reach the floor and missing my clothes and the letter as I keeled over. The worst. I wiped my mouth and continued.

"was found missing from her quarters at the Middleford house. A blood red rose replacing her on a perfectly made bed, her nightdress on the floor in a crumpled heap. Do not stress. Yard is doing everything they can to bring the thirteen-"

Thirteen. Bloody thirteen.

"missing girls back to their homes. Hopefully, your fiancée will be found safe and sound- than is, with your help of course. The queen will be require the assistance of you and that... butler for this."

That butler. Sebastian. Ever smiling as i find my darkest horror realized. He must have known. I jumped up, over my desk- having become quite more fit, strong, and agile after the last four years of training- and grabbed the demon by his collar. Still not as tall as him, I tip-toed, and glared as hard as humanly, or beyond humanly possible.

"You knew you bastard! You fucking knew!" I screamed at him. My nostrils flared, my eyes wide with rage. I knew it pleased him to see me in this state, the bastard. I didn't care. This was Lizzy we were talking about. My Lizzy. And she may be in danger.

"You should finish the letter, young master." He said with a simple smile, removing my hands from his body. I breathed heavily and glanced down to the letter, crumpled in my hand.

"If you could please look into each individual case, backstories, information, and anything else you can get. Figure out who would want these specific girls and why.

Thank you for the assistance,

Sincerely, or less, Earl Grey"

I stared at the note, still not wanting to accept the truth. I had stopped breathing wildly; I was back in my original stone demeanor. I turned to Sebastian.

"Wash me then clean this up. We need to go out. Tell Bard there will be no need for dinner and warn all them we may not return for several days. We'll be taking a trip"

Smiling in return, "very well young master."

I hardened, my muscles tense.

Lizzy, I thought, why you?


	3. THREE

I woke up on something very soft, but surprisingly, very cold. My whole body was feeling quite cold in fact. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. I was in a dark, empty room. I wandered maybe Paula hadn't opened the blinds yet. Or perhaps it was still night. I lay back down and closed my eyes once more. I lay for a matter of minutes before deciding sleep would not befall me so, I got up again. Looked around again.

Still dark. Still empty.

My room seemed void of anything, soul or still. The floors were solid stone of some sort and the bed I was on seemed to be some combination of dark feathers and rose petals of all sorts, somehow woven together to make a solid bed that was not falling apart. I did notice one feather softly fall to the ground as I moved off the bed.

This did not seem familiar. It certainly didn't feel or smell like my room. Strange.

My feet hit the floor which was extremely cold. I looked down to see why my slippers were not in the room and on my feet when what I saw alarmed me.

Bare legs.

My legs were always covered. I didn't own a single gown that reached any higher than a few inches above the ankles. I looked at the rest of my body, shocked to see I was naked. I gasped and at that moment it all stuck me very hard, and very suddenly. I was so shocked I stumbled back onto my bed and sat staring at the opposite wall, jaw hitting the solid cold floor.

I was not in my room. I was taken by a dark stranger who was exactly like Sebastian. I let him because I was upset. He offered to be my... companion and swiftly knocked me out. He must have taken me here. But why was I naked and where was my dress. I started to fear the worse.

What if he! No, stay calm. I have always wanted to give myself to Cie- but why would he... it is so terribly improper! But, some men do... no! I refuse to think it! Besides I would be in a great deal of pain... there had he... Well never mind that! Where am I?

I took another look around finding he had materialized in a chair in the corner. I had not even noticed a chair before.

"Good morning lovely. How do you feel?" He smiled that creepy smile again.

Just like Sebastian.

"Where have you taken me? Where are my clothes?" I would usually have blushed furiously, screamed, and tried to cover myself. I didn't though, having a strange feeling there was a reason I was in this situation and that it had nothing to do with my body.

He smiled again. "You are correct, it has nothing to do with your body. It has to do with someone you know, something I want, and some of my personal matters."

I jumped and my eyes widened. How did he-

"No darling, I do not have the ability to read minds so you human folk call it. I can simple tell, when you want to ask me something or make a statement directed at me, what you want to, but are not, saying. Only those select times. Your privacy is still quite safe." And then smiled as if it were so normal.

"Well get on answering then. Suppose I don't have all day would you, because I don't. I'm to be at a luncheon with my good friends Lily and Victoria lat-"

"Victoria is no longer walking this world." I froze. What?

"What did you do to her?" I asked darkly, yet scared for the answer. He laughed and stood up, taking a step towards me. I simultaneously scampered backwards, not realizing there was a bed in my way, and falling backwards.

"Do not be afraid darling. I will not do anything to hurt you." Not yet anyways, he thought. "Any about your friend, I believe you misunderstand. I simply-"

"Don't talk! What did you do to her? How could you hurt such a sweet girl as Victoria? What kind of monster are you? I demand to know where I am and why I am here! I deman-" lightening fast a hand covered my mouth before I could continue with my "demands".

He clicked his tongue three times, "My dear Lizzy, I wouldn't go making demands in your position, would I? It really irks me when people don't let me finish. Doesn't it get you as well? So let me finish like the good girl you are, will'nt you?" He put on a bit of a pout but my body still shivered in fear. He sighed and closed his eyes. I had been so afraid that I failed to realize we were in the same position as the time he stuck my heart before I passed out. I felt the shiver run through my body.

His eyes opened. He smiled. Like always.

"That's better isn't it? I think we should just come to a little agreement now. If you cooperate with me, so long as I shall need, I will… attempt not to harm or upset you in any which way… for the time being. I think that's quite the bargain miss. What say?" He knew I had no real say in this matter. He knew I was aware of it as much. I hated the lack of power assuming my position. It stung. I clenched my teeth and let my eyes go dark.

"Fine. Have it your own. So long as you live out your end, I'll do mine… and some." He smiled as if he'd been expecting it. Well of course. He read minds.

"So interesting indeed. And some. What is it you need for this… favor hmm? Darling Lizzy?"

My skin crawled at the address.

"Don't you ever call me by that name! It is reserved for him and him only! I don't care what you are, you cannot take that from me." I looked him straight in the eye for this. His smile disappeared, replaced by displeasure.

"Will that be all then miss?" He held my glare, returning it tenfold, not that it could shake me already this far gone.

"That will not be all. I require one more thing."

Hey whoevers reading!

Ur awesome and thanks for reading! Hope you like~

Sorry 'bout not havin the chance to talk to ya earlier (I'm kinda new, tryin to figure my way around the system still). Feel free to comment or criticize or whatever you see fit and I'll try to figure out how to get back to ya with an answer! Oh! And bear with me as I build the story a little. Lots probably wont make sense in these first few chapters but I promise more action for all you fans out there once I get past chapter 13 at the most (really really). Till then just stick around and enjoy!

Don't hate!

Alessandria~


End file.
